Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to image forming and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus for adjusting a position of an image formed on a sheet.
Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a photoreceptor, a charging device, an exposure device, a developing device, a transfer device, and a fixing device. The charging device charges the photoreceptor, and the exposure device exposes the charged photoreceptor using light based on image data to form an electrostatic latent image. The developing device develops the electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor using toner, and forms an image on the photoreceptor. A sheet is fed and conveyed so that a timing at which the image on the photoreceptor is conveyed to a transfer position and a timing at which a sheet is conveyed to the transfer position become equal to each other. The transfer device transfers the image on the photoreceptor to the sheet at the transfer position. When the sheet to which the image has been transferred is conveyed to the fixing device, the fixing device applies heat and pressure to the image on the sheet, and fixes the image on the sheet.
If an image is printed on sheets on which a ruled line has been previously printed, for example, a printing position needs to be adjusted for each of the sheets to be used. This is because, when the sheets differ in the size, the grammage, and the quality of material, the image formed on the sheets may vary in the position, the magnification, and the inclination.
In order to adjust a printing position, a method has been known in which an image forming apparatus forms a reference image on a sheet, a user measures a distance from an edge of the sheet to the reference image, and corrects a printing position of an image to be formed on the sheet based on a measurement result. When the user measures a position of the reference image from the edge of the sheet using a ruler and positional information is acquired through user's manual input, the image forming apparatus adjusts the printing position based on the positional information. An image forming apparatus discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-173109 causes a reading device to read a sheet on which a reference image has been formed, determines a distance from an edge of the sheet to the reference image from a reading result, and adjusts a printing position based on the distance from the edge of the sheet to the reference image.